Días de escuela
by that-is-clearwater
Summary: Fionna sabía que lo había arruinado todo, la persona que más quería, aparte de su hermana Cake, tal vez la odia en este momento pero... ¿Era tan malo haber comprado el peluche que SU novia vendió sin su consentimiento por eBay? Ella sólo quería ayudar y de una vez separarlos por el bien de su corazón. / UA. /Capítulo 1 UP.
1. Prólogo

NA: Los personajes no son de mi creación así que no me pertenecen, la historia es totalmente mía y no tiene ningún fin lucro más el de divertir o por lo menos entretener a los lectores. Gracias por leer de antemano y espero disfruten del fic tanto como yo al escribirlo. Di no al plagio, si desean tomar esta historia háganlo, solamente den créditos c:

* * *

**Prólogo**

.

.

.

Lágrimas, lágrimas saladas eran las cuales estaban comenzando un amargo camino sobre sus mejillas ¿Es que acaso él ya no entendería más sus razones? ¿Razones? ¡Él ni se dignó a escucharla en ningún momento! Al ver la realidad cruel que se encontraba en su alrededor la señaló como una más de las causantes de ésta, ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo? La botó, como si de un trapo viejo se tratara la desechó, llenando su oído y corazón con palabras frías y duras tal como una estaca de madera cruzando su pecho, matando su corazón.

¿Así terminaría su amistad de catorce años? ¿Por un error y una compra que ella pensó lo harían ver la realidad? Se maldijo internamente el haber creado su cuenta en eBay* ¿Podría devolver el tiempo y evitar hacer eso? Ahora lo tendría a su lado, al mejor amigo que siempre deseo y ahora lo anhelaba más que su propia vida. Negó en silencio, él tendría que escuchar sus razones, tenía que salvar esa relación sea como sea ya que no se rendiría ante nada, ¡Vamos! ¡Se trata de ella! ¡Fionna la heroína! O bueno, así suelen apodarla en la escuela.

Tomó su celular y con una agilidad y destreza tecleo su número, mordió sus labios al observar su nombre en la pantalla ¿En verdad era bueno llamarle? Todo había pasado ya hace unos dos días así que la herida estaría sangrando aun. Dejo el celular rendida a un lado de su cama justo al frente del retrato de uno infantes, tomó la foto entre sus manos observándola destrozada. Eran ellos, un año después de haberse conocido, estaba ella sonriéndole a él y no pudo evitar el sonreír al recordar cuando su madre tomó la foto además de notar su gracioso gorro en forma de conejo adornar su cabeza y cubrir su rubio cabello, vaya ¿Cómo antes podía sentir pena al ser rubia? Aunque recordaba que el motivo de aquel odio era gracias a ese chico.

— Marshall… — acarició la silueta del niño melancólicamente, lo estaba extrañando inmensamente y empezaba a sentir un frío sentimiento en su corazón, no quería estar separa de él, nunca. Vio al extraño peluche el causante de todo su sufrimiento ahora, él no tenía la culpa, Hambo no había hecho nada malo ya que era una víctima al igual que ella solamente que él calló en las despreciables garras de la ex–novia de su dueño, Ashley.

.

.

.

_*eBay: Es una tienda en la cuál se vende cualquier cosa por internet~_

¡Hola! Volví con esta historia, desde hace un tiempo la tenía ya pensada y había comenzado a escribirla con un GaaIno -pareja de Naruto- sin embargo decidí adaptarla a Fiolee.

Bueno, este prólogo esta situado unos acontecimientos después de la historia general ya que quería hacer un tipo flash back en los demás capítulos pero el que pilló de que va todo pues me alegro que lo hiciera y el que no... se los dejaré de suspenso para que sigan la historia c: en sí no sé cuantos capítulos sean pero lo que si tengo ya planeado es dividirla en dos partes. Parte I: contada completamente desde la perspectiva de Fionna. Parte II: contada completamente desde la perspectiva de Marshall.

Hablando de actualizaciones pues puede que si mucho me tarde dos días en hacerlo tal vez esta semana si Min esta de buenos animos pueda actualizar diario c: sólo que apartir del 10 de agosto sera imposible ya que entro a la escuela de nuevo :c.

LES AGRADECERÍA si dejaran un comentario~ agradezco miles de veces a gabyah por dejar su review y decirme que le encantó la historia, no es amenaza ni nada pero... si no veo reviews podría pasar un pequeño accidente con mi musa... Bromeo, trataré de actualizar siempre así que tomatazos, felicitaciones, críticas o lo que gustan serán siempre bienvenidas~

Gracias por leer hasta aquí \o/.


	2. Capítulo I

NA: Los personajes no son de mi creación así que no me pertenecen, la historia es totalmente mía y no tiene ningún fin lucro más el de divertir o por lo menos entretener a los lectores. Gracias por leer de antemano y espero disfruten del fic tanto como yo al escribirlo. Di no al plagio, si desean tomar esta historia háganlo, solamente den créditos c:

_"Pensamientos"_

_— _Dialogos_** —**_

* * *

.

.

.

_**Capítulo I**_

_*Hace un mes*_

Hoy era el primer día de clases en el Instituto Aaa, todos se preparaban para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos, algunos lloraban por recordar que el tormento de 6 meses empezaba ese día, otros pocos se alegraban saber que volverían al colegio y no estarían todos los días mendigando en busca de diversión. Cake era ese tipo de chica, este día se había despertado desde muy temprano para empezar a alistar sus útiles, arreglar su aspecto personal y hacer el desayuno. Era una chica bajita y no tan delgada como esas modelos de ropa interior que todos aman, su rostro era redondo y un tanto pequeña, a simple vista se observaba que ella poseía una suave piel y el color claro de su piel le hacía lucir una belleza sin igual. Su cabello corto y liso de un rubio platinado estaba adornado con pequeños mechones color mostaza, sentía que así podría resaltar y verse única, sin embargo, su cabello ni el color de piel o la forma de su rostro era lo que ella pensaba que sería lo llamativo, eran sus ojos, esos enormes y redondos pozos color azabache los cuales estaban siempre chispeantes de vida eran su mayor tesoro y arma mortal de coqueteo, cómo así le decía en cualquier momento a su hermana… ¡Su hermana!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de su hermana,_"ah, esa pequeña coneja rubia de seguro apagó su alarma a propósito pero esta vez sí me las pagará" _Y vaya que era cierto, su hermana seguía acostada en su cama plácidamente, soñando con alguna aventura de esas que rondaban en cada momento su cabeza.

— Fionna, cariño, despierta ya— su tono de voz trato no fuera demasiado alto para sobresaltarla pero no tuvo ningún resultado, su hermana seguía durmiendo como si el mañana no existiera.

— ¡Fionna Murtons! ¡Ya es demasiado tarde! Si se te ocurre faltar este día dejarás desprotegida la escuela de esos grandes troll que llegarán a atormentar a los pobres alumnos de nuevo ingreso — cómo si de un conjuro mágico se tratara Fionna despertó y se levantó como un resorte de la cama. Bingo.

— ¡Cake! ¡¿Por qué no me has despertado temprano?! —

— Yo lo hice pero tú estabas demasiado ocupada en tus propios sueños, pequeña. — río para sus adentros saliendo lo más rápido de la habitación de ella, no quería morir en ese momento.

Fionna corrió al baño y en un tiempo record –y vaya que debería ser registrado como record mundial- terminó de bañarse y salir arreglada. Corriendo a la cocina tomó una rebanada de pan tostado y salió fuera de la casa, ni tiempo le dio de despedirse de su hermana. Fionna era una chica alta a comparación de las demás, de una tez exquisita y un tono crema claro, sus ojos pequeños estaban llenos de luz y mostraban un hermoso color azul que contrastaba con su largo y sedoso cabello rubio, como si de hebras creadas por el sol se tratasen. Era una chica en la cual podría entrar fácilmente en el catálogo de "preciosa". Sus torneadas y largas piernas le hacían ver distinta a las demás, para tener 18 años poseía un cuerpo que cualquier mujer deseara, más algún hombre cualquiera. ¿Pero era acaso eso lo que la hacía ver llamativa? Claro que no, su actitud por querer ayudar a los desamparados, llevar la justicia en cualquier lugar, esa sonrisa cálida y dulce que hacía a cualquier persona sentir un pequeño calor en sus corazones, eso es lo que la hacía única y especial.

Para ser el primer día ella tenía que llegar temprano, los miembros del consejo estudiantil tenían que tener todo listo para recibir a sus compañeros al nuevo ciclo escolar y ella como un componente del consejo tenía que ayudar aunque aceptémoslo, Fionna en un comienzo había entrado al grupo estudiantil para estar con Gumball –su sobrenombre por ser el jefe de la asociación- había estudiado demasiado para ser la mejor de la clase y una vez lo logro su sorpresa fue que no había ningún puesto libre para poder pertenecer ahí… Pero ella es Fionna Murtons y Fionna Murtons nunca se rinde; después de varios intentos logró entrar como Defensora de los alumnos, si alguien estaba en problemas o presentaba algún malestar podría resolverlo con ella aunque sus resultados fueran demasiado diferentes a los que alguien podría utilizar funcionaban.

— Fionna, llegas tarde y es el primer día — negó en silencio Gumball

— Lo siento, mi despertador no funciono esta mañana…

— Te llamé para tratar de despertarte y lo único que recibí de tu parte fue un gruñido

— ¿Gruñido? Oh… Creo que por eso apague mi celular — rascó su nuca un tanto nerviosa ¿En qué momento contestó el celular? Tendría que ser más cuidadosa a partir de ahora con las llamadas o alejar su celular mientras durmiese — En fin ¿Qué tengo que hacer hoy?

— Por ahora nada, lo hemos resuelto ya, desde un principio sabía que no vendrías temprano así que tú serás la encargada de mantener el orden en la bienvenida a los alumnados.

— Pe…Pero ¡Son demasiados los nuevos alumnos! ¿Crees que está en mis poderes lograr tener el orden en miles de nuevos y nuevas chicas? ¡No está a mi alcance! — Sobre actuó un poco asustada la chica, era una tarea demasiado importante.

— Es tu castigo por llegar tarde, aunque… En verdad creo que Fionna logrará llevar el orden en la escuela, es un favor real — Río divertido el chico mientras alborotaba los cabellos de la menor.

Gumball era uno de sus mejores amigos, siempre estaba con ella dándole consejos y apoyándola en sus derrotas y victorias, era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Alto y apuesto no se podía negar, sólo que su cabello en ese extraño tono rosado era algo demasiado extraño y que no se veía siempre en la vida de un estudiante, aún recuerda la vez en que la directora le llamó la atención por pensar que había teñido su cabello pero al explicar que de nacimiento su cabellera era rosa lo compendió y dejo desapercibido ese detalle. Su cabello estaba levantado haciéndolo ver demasiado varonil para el tono que él tenía, sus ojos oscuros lucían de un purpura cuando eran iluminados por un rayo rebelde de sol. Él venía de una familia demasiado importante en la ciudad por lo que era reconocido gracias a sus padres además de poseer una inmensa mansión y no batallar en ningún aspecto –hablando más hacia el sentido económico- el que lograra tener tantas facilidades en su vida no era un pretexto para ser un patán, en cambio, Fionna podía asegurar sin ser juzgada que Gumball era la persona más amable y bondadosa que podrían conocer, era un chico de buenos sentimientos y modales, todo un caballero.

Así que la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro decidió ir a la cafetería, con suerte lograría encontrar algo de comida hecha ya que ese favor real que su fiel amigo le pedía agotaría todas sus energías. Sonrió emocionada al notar como una cocinera negaba en silencio, ya la conocían bien, se acercó y tomó el plato que esta le ofrecía agradeciendo demasiado el gesto, apuntó mentalmente llevarle un regalo especial el siguiente día.

Comía tarareando una canción cualquiera perdiéndose así en sus pensamientos, siempre ha tenido ese pequeño gusano de la duda incrustado en su corazón ¿Sería diferente su vida si sus padres no hubieran muerto en aquel extraño accidente? Por lo que la madre de Cake le había comentado ya cuando era mayor, sus padres salieron de viaje a arreglar unos asuntos de su empresa pero un atentado terrorista había acabado con la vida de ellos y todos los empleados de la compañía, algún negocio enemigo los había destruido para poder tener todo el campo a su favor, es así como Fionna quedó como la legitima heredera de toda la fortuna que sus padres tenían pero el dinero nunca podría llenar el vació que sentía al extrañar a sus padres todas las noches, no podría comprar una máquina que los hiciera volver a la vida. Sonrió melancólica al recuerdo, lo único bueno que sacó la situación fue que a partir de ese momento vivía al lado de Cake y sus padres, los cuales la querían como si de su hija biológica se tratase. ¿En verdad cambiaría todo si sus padres vivieran? Esperaba que no, estaba feliz con su vida, tenía amigos los cuales la hacían sentir viva y llenaban ese hoyo que sus padres habían dejado.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus recuerdos y pensamientos que no notó como un chico se acercaba a ella, éste sonrió para sus adentros._ "Será fácil asustarla" _pensó con seguridad así que agarrando dos mechones del largo cabello de la chica los jalo juguetonamente, el inconfundible olor a durazno inundo sus fosas nasales haciéndolo sentir caliente en su interior, Fionna siempre lograba hacer eso en él, llenarlo de calor con su amistad cuando él se sentía tan frío y sin vida. Fionna chillo molesta al sentir punzadas en su cráneo y su broche en forma de conejo desprenderse de su cabello al momento de los jalones, ya empezaría a molestarla desde tan temprano.

— ¡Marshall Lee! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que eso no se hace con los amigos?

— Demasiadas, pero no es como si me importara — sonrió juguetonamente el nombrado dejando a un lado el cabello y recoger el broche del suelo para sentarse al lado de la chica — ¿Tarde de nuevo, Fi?

— No es cómo si te importara — tomó el broche molesta mientras volvía a colocarlo en su posición pasada y retomaba sus alimentos.

— Claro, la pequeña conejita volvió a desvelarse jugando con BMO y despertó tarde ¿Cierto?

— ¡Claro que no! Mi alarma no sonó esta vez.

— Aja, tus mentiras no funcionan conmigo, tontita, te conozco como la palma de mi mano — coloco su mano frente a ella logrando tapar su vista de la comida de ella.

— Oye, tienes un nuevo lunar.

— ¿Qué? — alejó su mano para poder saludar al nuevo integrante de su familia pero el único saludo que obtuvo fue el de su palma en el rostro, bajó la guardia.

— ¡JA! En tú cara.

— Muy gracioso, me las cobraré pronto, Fi.

Fionna río divertida, le encantaba molestar al chico, así lograba pedirle disculpas y colocar una sonrisa en el pálido rostro de él. Marshall Lee Abadeer era sin duda la persona más importante para la chica –además de Cake- lo había conocido desde hace ya 14 años, él en esa época era un niño sólo de 5 años el cual había pasado por grandes desgracias, no había perdido a sus padres, sin embargo en el pueblo donde vivía había sucedido una pequeña guerrilla lo cual ocasiono que se perdiera por un tiempo, estaba completamente solo, sin su familia ni amigos y eso lo hacía sentirse desdichado hasta que una extraña señora de largo cabello color blanco lo encontró y cuido por un tiempo además de ayudarle a encontrar a sus padres. Eso era lo único que Fionna sabía del pasado de Marshall, el siempre trataba de cambiar los temas cuando se trataban de su antigua acompañante. Era un chico alto y apuesto –todas en el instituto estaban enamoradas de él- su piel era de un blanco tan pálido que podría ser tomada como porcelana o un muerto, también tenía que ver su largo cabello de un negro tan oscuro como la noche, sus ojos, como dos grandes huecos los cuales podrías ver el alma del chico eran casi de un negro, sus rasgos eran varoniles y toscos dándole un aire de misterio y peligro, eso era Marshall, peligro.

— ¿Irás al baile de bienvenida? — preguntó Fionna después de haber terminado su comida y agradecido a la cocinera ese gran gesto hacia su persona.

— Claro, Bubba logró conseguirme un acto en el escenario.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es demasiado bueno! ¿Estás nervioso?

— Un poco, más que nervioso me encuentro asustado, no sé a cuál de mis tantas admiradoras dedicarle mi canción, tendrá que ser a la más buena — sintió un golpe demasiado fuerte en su antebrazo izquierdo y miró molesto a la pequeña rubia a su lado, ya sabía que la causante era ella — ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

— Odio que digas tus cochinadas cuando estás conmigo.

— Vamos Fi, sabes que bromeo.

— Eres demasiado pervertido que eso no puede ser tomado como una broma.

— Es algo que no puedo evitarlo, está en mis venas, nena. — sobó su antebrazo mientras entraban al gimnasio, ya se estaban reuniendo todos para escuchar el discurso de bienvenida por la directora, aburrido. — Como sea, si iré al baile de bienvenida.

— Oh… ¿Tienes pareja para ir a este? — tomo un mechón de su cabello jugando nerviosa con éste además de esperar ansiosa la respuesta de él.

— Pues ahora que lo mencionas no pero dudo que se pueda hacer algo, si Ashley descubre que hay un baile hará todo un drama por no avisarle así que lo más seguro es que tenga que mencionarle todo y vendré con ella, ¿Tú ya tienes pareja?

— ¡Claro! Desde hace tiempo me había pedido que viniera al baile con él.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Nuestra pequeña conejita tiene acaso un novio?

— No, sólo es un amigo el cual me acompañará al baile.

— Mientras no sea ese extraño chico traumado con los lobos todo estará perfecto — escuchó su celular sonar y con pesar lo tomo, ya empezaría a molestar su novia ¿Es acaso que ni confianza para dejarlo en la escuela le tenía? — Tengo que irme Fi, te veré luego. — se fue sin dejarle decir una palabra a su acompañante.

Fionna lo observo alejarse, estaba un poco molesta, quería haber asistido al baile con su mejor amigo pero esa arpía que tenía como novia siempre lo manipulaba y usaba a su antojo. Fionna nunca había odiado a una persona hasta que apareció ella. Molesta empezó a caminar por el gimnasio inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden, se tendría que calmar y no desquitar su furia con algún desdichado que se encontrara ahí.

.

.

.

Bueno, son las 4:26 de la mañana y yo actualizo, hoy es el día de madrugar o no dormir (?), en fin, este capítulo es más el comienzo de la historia y se encuentra situado un mes antes del prólogo para que no tengan duda, me enfoque en describir las características y relaciones de lo que son los personajes importantes de la historia, tenía pensado en combinar todo a todos los personajes, tanto de Aaa como Ooo pero pensé que sería difícil o batallaría en el futuro así que sólo sera puro Aaa.

No lo mencione antes pero si ya se dieron cuenta pues es un Univervo Alternativo, aquí todos son humanos pero sigo tomando algunas características de la serie, como la ausencia de los padres de Fionna que en este caso están muertos :'c, también Reina Helada tiene un papel importante en la historia al mismo tiempo que Hambo y Ashley los cuales explicaré más en el siguiente capítulo.

Me gustaría recibir más reviews, estoy mendigando por ellos :c es que, se siente demasiado bonito ver a tantas personas las cuales leen el fanfic pero se sentiría hermoso que dejaran un comentario, mínimo un puntito así sabre si les gusta D: y si no pues pongan una "x" (?) ya, en serio xD agradezco a esas personas que me han dejado review y los que siguen la historia, no los defraudaré ò.ó.

Me gustaría agradecerle a **CAKE324** y **Mary Swift A** por haber comentado, y a la última pedirle una disculpa. Pensaba en contestar tu review para poder explicarte que onda con él peluche pero creo que sería darte el spoiler más grande y arruinar todo el fanfic :c, así que pido por favor que esperes pacientemente para poder revelar todo y disfrutes del fanfic c:

Sin más, tomatazos, críticas, felicitaciones, una buena platica o lo que ustedes deseen podrán dejarlo y serán bienvenid s en los review c:

PD: Sabían que la voz de Marshall es de un nigga? o: OMG, me sorprendió D: es de las voces más sensuales que he escuchado xDDD


End file.
